Portal
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full summary inside. Disclaimer: I own nothing...sadface. Rated T for safety.
1. Captured!

**A/N: Hi my fabulous new readers and my partners in crime busting! You know who are! Welcome to the first chapter of Portal! My friends and I love this game! Though we love Portal 2 more than 1. Anywho. While playing this game in my friends basement is where the idea for this came from. There will be some slight changes. Now let's see if our boy Reid has what it takes to shut down GLaDOS for good.**

**Summary: While on a case Reid is captured by a 'scientist' and wakes up at Aperture Labs! Now Reid makes a desperate attempt to escape and his family races to find him. Will Reid shut GLaDOS down forever? Or is Reid doomed to 'test' forever? Stay tuned. No Slash! Reid centric.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by the monster under my bed.**

**Captured!**

The soared through the sky as the team was heading to their next case in Arizona. A bad one at that.

"Okay. This UnSub my Loverlies is sick and twisted. He started killing after his daughter Annabelle was killed by a drunk driver. He's killed and raped any women that resembles his dead daughter and kills any men that resemble the driver that killed his have been in total 14 murders and counting." Garcia relayed.

"Thank you Garcia." Hotch said.

"It's obvious this guy's having a psychoctic break. I mean if my daughter were killed by a drunk driver I go ballistic too. But I wouldn't murder anybody. His grief must be his drive for killing." Emily theorized.

The others nodded and looked towards their youngest who's been mysteriously quiet. Normally he'd be spouting out statstics like you wouldn't believe. But no. He had his 'lost in thought look' on his face.

"Hey Pretty Boy. You with us?" Morgan nudged him gently.

"Hmmm." Reid hummed still lost to the world.

"Kid. The case." Morgan said.

Reid looked at him blinked. Realization slapped him in the face.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to zone out like that!" Reid apologized.

For being 26 he was still just a kid.

"It's alright Reid. But are you okay?" Hotch asked concerned something was wrong with his surrogate son.

"No nothing. Just drew a big blank." He said.

"Something's up kiddo. And it's not nothing and you didn't draw blank. We could hear the gears in your head working overtime. What's wrong?" Rossi asked sternly but gently.

"Just a bad feeling I can't shake." He said.

"Bad feeling? Like something bad's going to happen?" JJ asked.

Reid nodded.

"Nothing's going to happen Reid. I can't promise that. Now. Do you need to sit out? It's ok if you do." Hotch asked.

"No I'm good Hotch." Reid said.

Once they landed they got straight to work. Morgan and Emily went to the recent site and Rossi and Hotch went to speak to the familes. Reid of course stayed behind with JJ. They were working with Garcia now.

"So our UnSub was once a science professor?" JJ asked.

"Oh yeah. He taught chemistry and physics." She said.

Reid of course wasn't paying attention. He was studying the map. He snapped out of his thoughts when there was a knock on the conference room door. The 'Chief' poked his head in.

"Agent Jareau the media has mobbed outside. We need you to handle it if you can." He said.

"I'll see what I can do." She said.

Reid looked at Garcia and she smiled at him. He smiled back. He turned the laptop around so she could help him.

"So what are we looking at?" The 'Chief' said.

"A map of the area." Reid said.

"Excuse me." Garcia said.

The two turned to face her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"What do you mean? I'm Chief Davis." He said.

"Well you don't look or sound like him." She said.

"Brilliant girl. I'm a Defective Turret." He said his 'robot' like voice surfacing.

Reid reached for his gun but the 'Chief' grabbed his arm and pulled it behind him. He ignored Garcia's cries and injected him with something. Reid passed out in his arms and he carried Reid away.

JJ came back in and saw Garcia was frantic.

"Garcia. What happened? Where's Spence?" She asked.

"JJ the Chief was an imposter and he took Reid!" She sobbed.

JJ whipped out her cellphone and called Hotch.

_"Hotchner."_

"Hotch it's JJ we have a problem."

_"What happened?"_

"Reid was taken. His feeling was right Hotch. Something bad happened."

_"Alright. We got the UnSub we'll be there soon."_

JJ hung up and turned to the sobbing Garcia letting some of her own tears fall.

About 10 minutes later Hotch and the others got back with the UnSub. They wrapped up the case and headed to the hotel and met up in Hotch's room.

Garcia explained everything. JJ let loose some fresh tears, Emily had tears in her eyes but didn't shed them, Rossi looked he was going to shoot something, Hotch failed to remain stoic, Morgan was beyond pissed, and Garcia like JJ was sheding new tears.

"Sleep. When have rested we'll begin searching for Reid. I want to find the son of a bitch who took him." Hotch growled.

Everyone but Rossi returned to their rooms.

"We have to find him Dave. He's my son. I can't lose him." Hotch said softly.

"I know Hotch. I feel the same." Rossi said.

Emily was trying to comfort a frantic JJ.

"He's just a baby Emily. He's our baby. We need him." JJ sobbed.

"I know he's going to be ok. We'll find our baby and bring him home where he belongs."Emily whispered. Her tears were now free falling.

Garcia cried herself into exhaustion. But even as she slept she still cried for here sweet Junior G Man.

Morgan couldn't sleep. He lied in bed staring the ceilling.

"We'll find you baby bro. And we do I'm going to take one of Clooney's old leashes and chain you the wall in my basement. Then I'll lock the basement so you can't get out and get hurt or taken." Morgan said to himself.

He was sharing a room with his baby brother.

Aperture Labs.

The Turret carried in a still sleeping Reid and placed him on the bed. Reid was now dressed in a pair of black looking sweatpants and too big t-shirt with the Aperture Labs logo on the back, he was also barefooted and had braces on his legs.

The Turret covered Reid with the blanket and left the room. Leaving Reid to his dreams. Which would soon turn into a nightmare.

**Uh oh! Now what? Will this is the end of chapter 1! See you in chapter 2!**

**Until next time! Oompa Loompa Doompa Dee Do I've got another puzzle for you.**


	2. Wheatly

**A/N: How goes it my fabulous readers?! Thank you so much to those who added, favorited, and reviewed! Iz a happy camper! Anywho. Another I have another new multi chapter coming out! See profile for details! When we last saw our heroes Reid was captured! And was taken to Aperture Labs! Now the team is frantic to find him! Let's see if Reid's awake yet shall we?**

**Sue1313-Read on and you'll find the answer ;). **

**Enjoy.**

**All mistakes brought to you by Reptar!**

**Wheatly and Test 1**

"-p. Wake up. Come on now you have to wake up." A voice called to Reid.

Reid slowly woke up and blinked to clear his vision. Once his was cleared he sat up and glanced around.

"W where am I?" He asked.

"You mate, are at Aperture Labs. You taken and brought here by one of the Defective Turrets." The robot said.

"Ok. Who are you?" Reid asked.

"Pardon my manners. I'm Wheatly. I'll be assisting you on your escape." Wheatly said. "And you might be?"

"Spencer. So you're here to help?" Reid asked.

"Indeed I am. But if we're going to escape we must go quickly before GLaDOS some how re awakens." Wheatly said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Who's-" Reid started to ask but was cut off.

"You'll know everything soon. Promise. Now word of advice grab onto something and hold on. I'm getting us out of here." Wheatly said disappearing into the ceiling.

The whole room shook and Reid looked for something to grab onto but couldn't really find anything so he moved around instead to avoid being hit.

"Alright mate. So GLaDOS was a nasty piece work. She tried taking over the facility before. Twice I might add but failed. A human like yourself stopped her but didn't compeletly destroy her as we hoped she would." Wheatly explained.

"We?" Reid asked.

"Some of us cores were used to help the scientists but when GLaDOS took over we banned together to help stop her." He said.

"Oh. How can I stop her?" Reid asked.

"Don't worry. That's why I'm here. I'll guide you along and together we'll bring GLaDOS down once and for all. Hold on I need to get us through this wall." He said.

Reid braced for impact. The whole room was torn apart. Wheatly came out from the ceiling and looked at Reid.

"Ok. Go down there and go through the door. Once you finish the puzzle go the door and I'll meet there with more instructions." Wheatly said.

"Down there? But I'll cut my feet on the glass." Reid said.

Wheatly chuckled.

"Silly boy. The braces on you're legs will protect your feet. They'll enable you jump higher and run more smoothly on the course. Now off you go." He said.

Reid nodded and jumped through the glass. He waited for the numbers on the door to run out and stepped out of the glass room. He then walked to te ajared door and slipped through.

'One advantage to being a stick.' He thought.

He stopped when he saw a force field like thing in front of him. A voice from no where told him the force field would vaporize any non authorized objects. Reid gulped and closed his eyes. He stepped through and saw that he was ok. He stepped in the elevator and rode it up.

The voice came back on and told him some 'emergency procedures' like if he feels liquid running down the back of his neck, to apply pressure and lie on his back.

Spencer rolled his eyes at the incorrect information. He stepped out of the elevator and through the force field to the first 'test site'. He quickly figured out that you simply place the block on the big button and the door opens. He stepped through and rode the elevator up again to the next puzzle.

Meanwhile back in Quantico.

The team was called back to Quantico. They argued with Struass that Reid was missing but she wasn't having it. She told them they could find him from here and she wouldn't give them anymore cases til he was home.

Thanking her for at that much the got straight to work. Hoping to find something that'll lead to their youngest.

"Garcia do you remember anything?" Hotch asked.

"No sir. Oh! Wait! The imposter said he was a Defective Turret!" She said.

"What's a Defective Turret?" Rossi asked.

"Their robots sir. Their used for guarding labs." Garcia said swiftly typing on her laptop.

"What'cha looking up Baby Girl? Got something?" Morgan asked hopeful.

"I my Chocolate God have remembered a lab that uses Defective Turrets annnnnd DAMMIT!" She swore.

"What wrong?" Hotch asked.

"The data became corrupt as soon as I typed in the info." She stated sadly but quickly put her game face. "But I'm not giving up until I find my baby! And you better believe once I find him I'm locking him up in my lair forever."

The others chuckled but the happy moment didn't last. Their baby was still out there. They didn't know if he was ok or hurt. They knew he was alive. They would've known if he was gone. Over the years the BAU family developed a danger sense for Spencer. When he was in trouble they'd know and if he was alive or not.

They sighed and got back to work.

'If only you were here. You would've solved this by now.' They all thought.

**Aww! They miss him! I hopes they find him or he escapes!**

**Until next time! *plays LOZ: Twilight Princess music on guitar***


	3. Second and third puzzle

**A/N: Hey my doves! How goes it? So September's almost here, who's pumped for the new season! I know I am! I'm counting down the days along the days til I start school. Ah! I'm going to college! I still don't believe it! I feel like I just graduated. But that was last year. Time flies these days. Oh sorry. Rambling like Reid. Speaking of whom. When we last saw our hero he compeleted the first puzzle. Let's see how he's doing.**

**A/N 2: I forgot to mention some chapters may be shorter than others.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by Dr. House.**

**House: Blaming me now? Me: Yup!**

**Second and third puzzle and the portal gun.**

Reid rode the elevator down and headed into the second puzzle. He walked into the room and saw two portals and more buttons and the block.

Figuring out the puzzle in the record time he solved it. He pushed one button and went through the portal and pressed the other button. He went through the portal again and picked up the block and placed it on the big button and headed to the door.

He got into the elevator again and headed down again.

"You made it!" Wheatly said off to his side.

"Wheatly! Now what?" Reid asked.

"Now you need the portal gun. Head over that way and see if you can't find it." Wheatly said.

Reid nodded and headed forward and then left. He fell through the floor. After assuring Wheatly he was fine he he spotted the gun and grabbed it.

"Alright mate. Now see the white walls in front of you? Shoot a blue portal and go on through. I'll meet you up ahead. Good luck." He said disappearing.

Reid pointed the gun to the wall and made a portal and jumped through. He walked up the platform and the stairs and went to the room and made another portal and went and went through the door.

He rode the elevator down and stepped out. The voice he heard earlier came back and played smooth jazz. Reid shurgged his shoulders and danced a little. He kinda pouted when the music stopped.

He saw an orange portal to the left of him and the big button in front of him. He stepped on it and the door but closed when he stepped off. He pressed it again and a block fell from the ceiling. He made a portal on the floor and the block fell through. He looked behind and the block in front of him. He picked it up and placed it on the button. When the opened he was suprised not to see the elevator but the next puzzle.

But he decided to wait and rest for awhile before continuing. He slid down the wall in a sitting position and dozed off. He wished his family was there. He missed them terribly.

Back in Quantico.

Hotch reluctantly ordered everyone to go home and rest. They argued and left.

"Hotch. This isn't your fault you know." Rossi said.

"I feel like it. I'm responsible for him. He's my second son and I let him down." Hotch said.

"Hotch. We all feel that way. But we need to be strong. Reid will be fine. He always is. He'll make it. We just need to calm down and relax. The more we stress out the longer it'll take to find him." Rossi said.

"Your right. I'm going to uh. I'm going to call Jack and see how he's doing." Hotch said.

"You do that." Rossi said.

Rossi left and headed for home. He needed a stiff drink and a good fire going.

Rossi got home and got his fire going. Then he drank his problems away like usual. But he stopped before going to far after remembering why he started drinking. His surrogate nephew was missing and drinking wasn't going to find him.

Emily and JJ were out shopping trying to get their minds off of things. But they still thought of their baby. How alone he was and how he probably scared.

Once Emily got home she broke down. Reid was her baby brother and she should've protected him or at least that's how she felt. She got herself adjusted. She freshened up and headed back to the BAU.

JJ cried in Wills arms with him whispereing to her. How could she let him slip from underneath her. Henry came in and snuggled with his parents. They held him close and tight. Afraid he'd disappear. JJ showered, blew her hair dry and re appiled her make up. She kissed Will and Henry bye and headed back.

Hotch smiled as he talked to Jack. In some ways Reid reminded Hotch of him. Hotch said his goodnight and closed his blinds and locked his office door, thanking god the only other person there was the janitor. Hotch paced the office and finally broke down. After his break down he headed to the locker room and showered. He swiftly changed and was ready to get back to work.

Garcia cried as she swiftly typed away. Her baby needed them and she couldn't stop working. She had to keep going. She wasn't about to give up with her babys life at stake. She slammed her laptop shut and headed back to the BAU.

Morgan was in his basement in his workout room punching the hell out of the punching bag. He was beyond pissed. Every punch he threw he remember the time his baby brother was taken, held hostage, and whatever else. He kept punching but stopped. He remembered one time after a hard case Reid came over and saw him go all out on the punching bag and Reid begged him to stop before he hurt himself. So Morgan stopped and he looked at his brother and saw tears in his eyes. The case was hard on Reid because he related to the UnSub. He pulled Reid into a hug and Reid hugged back.

Morgan smiled sadly. Reid didn't like it when his family was hurting. And Reid was the only other than his mother who could calm Morgan especially after hard cases.

"And I'm suppose to protect you Reid. Not the other way around." He whispered to himself.

He got up and showered and headed back to the BAU. He wasn't going to sit on his ass any longer. His brother needed him and he was going to find him.

'I'm coming bro. Just hold on.' He thought as he took off into the night.

**Aww! Reid is loved! **

**Until next time! GLaDOS: Oh it's you. How have you been? I've been busy being dead. After you MURDERED me.**


	4. Found and GLaDOS

**A/N: Howdy my loverlies! Miss me? Lol. Anywho. Hope everybody enjoyed their holiday weekend. I went away to Michigan! We went to this giant Christmas store and found some of the most epic ornaments ever! Like one had bacon on it and it said I love bacon! But who doesn't love bacon? Whoop. Rambling like Reid again. *sweatdrop* Speaking of whom, when we last saw our hero, he found the portal gun and completed puzzles two and three. But let see what the rest of the family's up too shall we?**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you a Defective Turret.**

**Found and GLaDOS**

Quantico.

The others gathered back into the conference room after realizing none of them wanted to rest til their baby was home safe and sound.

Hotch took a moment to gather himself before going to the room. He still thought this was his fault. Reid was his son and felt like he failed him in the worst way possible. After gathering himself, he entered the conference room with his usual stoic look.

"Garcia." He said.

"Yes sir?" She asked.

"Anything on the lab?" He asked.

"No sir. The data is still corrupt but I think I'm close to getting in." She said swiftly typing away.

Morgan and Emily were at the map looking at the places they were when Reid was taken. JJ and Rossi were re reading their last case over and over to find anything to lead them this lab. Hotch paced the room. He too lost in thought to help.

"Hotch!" Garica squeaked.

Everyone looked toward her.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm getting a video feed." She said swiftly typing.

"Can you pull it up?" He asked.

She nodded and got it and their popped on the screen.

"Reid!" They all exclaimed.

_"Hey guys."_

"Reid man. Are you alright?" Morgan asked.

_"I'm alright. But you guys look like hell."_

"Trying to find and bring you home kiddo." Rossi said.

_"But you guys should rest. You'll find me better."_

"We can't knowing your in trouble. Plus we worry." JJ said.

_"I can't blame you for that."_

"Where sweetie where are you? I've been trying to locate you all night." Garcia asked.

_"I'm at a lab called Aperature labs."_

"Alright got it. Stay safe my Snuggle Bunny or you'll feel the wrath of the Tech Goddess." She said smiling.

They all chuckled and then the screen started shaking and fizzling in and out.

_"Wheatly what's happening?!"_

_"It's GLaDOS! She's awake!"_

_"I have to go. But I love you all."_

"REID!" They shouted.

But the screen was blank. Morgan punched the wall. The girls let out their tears. Rossi was staring blankly at the laptop and Hotch left the room and went back to his office where he lost it again. After he composed himself he went back to the conference to find his family working double time. He smiled a brief second and got work as well.

Aperature Labs.

Reid was getting exhausted again. He was also very hungry. But there wasn't a trace of food anywhere. As for water Wheatly would him fresh water so he was able to stay hydrated. Well after completeting puzzles 4-7 he was ready for a month long nap.

His thoughts went back to his family.

'God. I miss them so much. Better me than them though.' He thought.

After he finished puzzles eight and nine Wheatly appeared and asked him to catch him when he released himself from the rail in the ceiling. Reid caught him and plugged him into the wall. Wheatly opened a secret passage and they went through.

It looked like a small control room. Wheatly told Spencer to place him in the middle and he take care of the rest. He saw the longing look on Reids face and sighed. The light bulb of ideas came on and Wheatly brought up a screen.

"Wheatly what are you-" Reid was cut off.

"I know you miss your family. So I thought you could communicate with them." He said.

Reid smiled. He really wanted to his family. He told Wheatly Garcias laptop number and Wheatly pulled up a video feed and there was his family. Reid's smile widened.

_"Reid!" They all exclaimed._

"Hey guys."

_"Reid man. Are you alright?" Morgan asked._

"I'm alright. But you guys look like hell."

_"Trying to find and bring you home kiddo." Rossi said._

"But you guys should rest. You'll find me better."

_"We can't knowing your in trouble. Plus we worry." JJ said._

"I can't blame you for that."

_"Where sweetie where are you? I've been trying to locate you all night." Garcia asked._

"I'm at a lab called Aperature labs."

_"Alright got it. Stay safe my Snuggle Bunny or you'll feel the wrath of the Tech Goddess." She said smiling._

They all chuckled and then the screen started shaking and fizzling in and out.

"Wheatly what's happening?!"

"It's GLaDOS! She's awake!"

"I have to go. But I love you all."

_"REID!" They shouted._

He cut the feed and the room moved upward and there she was in pieces. GLaDOS.

"That's her." Wheatly said.

They watched as GLaDOS put herself back together and she looked at Spencer.

"Oh hello. A new test subject. Perfect. We can test forever." She said.

"No! I have to go home!" Reid shouted.

"This is your home." She said.

"GLaDOS let the boy go home!" Wheatly shouted.

"Oh it's you. And no. This is his home now." She said and she used robotic arms and grabbed Wheatly and Spencer.

She crushed Wheatly and threw him away and then she tossed Reid into a hole where he fell. During the fall he blacked out.

Quantico.

"I FOUND HIM!" Garcia shouted happily.

The gathered around.

"Where is he?" Hotch asked.

"He is south to where we were on our last case in Arizona." She said.

"Wheels up now!" Hotch exclaimed.

They all grabbed their gear including Garcia and headed back to Arizona. They were going to bring their baby home.

**Oh yay! They found him! Now they just need to find the lab and bring him home!**

**Until next time! Reid: Is that legal? Garcia: Nope. We'll both go to prison and you'll be someone's bitch. Reid: 0.0 Really?**


	5. Wheatly the powerful

**A/N: Hey there my loverlies! So sorry for the delay. School, life, family, doctor visits. All that fun stuff. You know. Anywho. Random Moment Alert! I LIKE CEREAL! WHOOP WHOOP! Lol. Now that that's out of my system. When we last saw our heroes they found Reid and are on their way to get him! Reid on the other hand was thrown down a hole! AH! Let's what goes on!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by the AI cores.**

**Wheatly the powerful**

Aperature Labs.

Spencer groaned as he awoke. His head was pounding. He slowly sat up and looked around.

'Great. I'm further in the labs than I want to be.' He thought.

He noticed his gun wasn't with him.

"I must've lost it in the fall." He thought out loud. "Wheatly. He was damaged. Now what?"

"Now you find the new gun. It's over there. Be careful not to fall or you'll burn alive." GLaDOS said.

Reid looked forward and saw magma and old rusted broken pieces of the facility. He hesitated but manuvered slowly and steadedly to make it to the portal gun and the other side.

He grabbed the gun and jumped to the ledge. He made two portals and went through them. He panted. He made without getting burned.

"Oh. Good you have it. Now proceed forward and we can continue testing." GLaDOS said.

Reid did so. He made his way to the other part of the facility and began solving the new puzzles while destroying the turrents in his way.

After puzzles 8-15 he was getting tired. He was very thirsty and pretty hungry.

"Oi. Bet you getting thirsty huh mate." A voice said.

Reid turned and gasped.

"Wheatly! Your alive!" Reid exclaimed.

"Yup! Over there is some fresh water." Wheatly said.

Reid went over to where Wheatly was talking about. He drank the fresh water and felt better.

After Reid rested a bit they moved forward. This part of the facility was dark. Spencer hated the dark.

Wheatly took notice and turned on his light.

"There we are. Now we can see." He said.

Spencer relaxed and the advanced forward. Once again GLaDOS came back and noticed Wheatly was alive and seperated the two again.

Spencer moved ahead and completed the next few puzzles and dodged a few turrents. He then found himself trapped in a glass box.

"Oh there you are. I was waiting for you. Now I can destroy you." GLaDOS said.

The turrents fired but ended up blowing themselves up. Then Wheatly came rolling through the tube and broke the glass of Reids prison.

"I hate you so much." GLaDOS said.

"Spencer. See that thing over there? Go plug me into it." Wheatly said.

Reid nodded and did that. A voice came up and asked the two if they were ready to make a switch. GLaDOS said no and Wheatly yes. When nothing happened Wheatly told Spencer to go press the button.

Spencer went to go press it but was blocked. He used the gun and made two portals and was able to press the switch.

He watched as Wheatly and GLaDOS switched places.

"Look at me! I'm powerful again! Oh it feels good." He said happily.

"What now Wheatly?" Reid asked.

"Oh right. In the elevator you go." He said.

Reid got in and the elevator started going up but Wheatly stopped it and continued gloating about being powerful. GLaDOS decided to taunt him and that earned her and Reid a trip down a seemingly bottomless pit.

Reid blacked out. He was beginning to hate holes.

The team.

They paced their hotel room. Garcia was still trying to find labs exact location. But it seemed invisible.

"I FOUND IT!" Garcia shouted.

The others gathered their things, filled extra gas cans, and piled into the SUVs and headed to the desert.

They would get their beloved one back if it was the last thing they did.

**I'm beginning to hate GLaDOS.**

**Until next time! Reid: JJ he hit me! JJ: Boys behave or I'll ground you both.**


	6. GLaDOS defeated once and for all

**A/N: Gooooooooood afternoon my doves! So sorry about the long delay. I'm very busy durning the day. And this last week I've been gutting and cleaning my room. And next week I move into campus. So updates are going to get slower. Sorry. But once I get my laptop in few months I'll be able to update almost daily. Depending on my classes. So without further ado. Wheeeeeeeen we last saw our hero Spencer had 'beaten' GLaDOS and put her in a potatoe. But then Wheatly took over! Ah! Now Spencer must GLaDOS and Wheatly! Let's see what happens.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by mangos.**

**GLaDOS defeated once and for all!**

"-up. Wake up human. We have to go. Wake up." A robotic voice said.

Spencer groaned. His head was pounding. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the hole was bottomless after all.

"It's about time you woke up. I was begininning to think I was doomed." GLaDOS said.

Reid rolled his eyes and picked GLaDOS up. He started walking and saw a street beneath his feet.

'A road?' He thought. 'Was this once a neighborhood?'

"I know what your thinking. And the answer is yes. This once a human neighborhood. But when the turrets rebuilt the facility it became a part of it. That's right. We're no longer in the basment. We're on the surface." She said.

Spencer looked in awe. It looked the road and ruins when he first met GLaDOS.

"You must go that way. We have to get to the core room." She said.

Spencer headed the way GLaDOS told him. He knew he shouldn't trust her but he had no choice. It was trust her and get home to his family or spend the rest of his life here.

He walked across the bridge but only got half way when something huge burst through the wall and nearly hit him.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?! HOW?! WHAT THE BLEEDING HELL! No matter! There are other ways to kill you! For this is the part where I kill you!" Wheatly exclaimed.

When Wheatly disappeared they heard turrets being activated. Reid bolted for it. He outran the turrets and hid in a giant room.

"This where I was murdered." GLaDOS said.

Reid didn't say anything. Just stared at her. Then he looked around.

An arm grabbed Reid and hoisted him up in the air and shocked him.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Reid screamed.

"Doesn't fell good does it?" Wheatly appeared.

Reid panted like he ran a marathon with Morgan.

"W wheatly. Y you don't have t to d do this." Reid panted.

"Oh I don't, don't I?" Wheatly asked.

Wheatly shocked him again. Reid let out an ear spiltting scream.

"That's right I'm in control baby!" Wheatly shouted proudly.

Reid gasped for air. His body ached and burned.

"Spencer. Release me from this potatoe and toss me onto Wheatly." GLaDOS said.

Reid did as he was told. GLaDOS took back over and tossed Reid and Wheatly to the ground.

"Spencer! I'm sorry! Wake up! You have to fight her! Wake up come on." Wheatly begged.

Reid groaned as he awoke. He slowly and shakingly got up.

"I'm really sorry Spencer." Wheatly said.

"It's ok Wheatly. Now we just have to take care of her." Reid whispered still shaking.

GLaDOS laughed as she regained power. She laughed and laughed. Reid glared at her. He noticed cores like Wheatly and hatched a plan. If he could get all the cores on GLaDOS and take a kill shot he put an end to her once and for all.

Reid made portals and got to work. Dodging the arms and GLaDOS. He stuck the cores on one by one. He noticed his family and stood there shocked. They found him!

"REID!" They shouted.

Reid turned just in time to dodge the arm. He grabbed the last core, made the portal, and stuck him on.

"Good Spencer. Now stick me on there." Wheatly said.

"What?! Wheatly-" Reid started.

"No. I have to do this. Please." Wheatly said.

Spencer nodded and made the portals. He placed Wheatly and grabbed by GLaDOS. She threw him to the ground below and the team was by his side instantly.

Morgan lifted him to a sitting postion.

"Reid! Are you ok?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm f fine." Reid panted.

Exhaustion was kicking in. That and the shocks from earlier were still hurting him. But he couldn't pass out now! He had to finish GLaDOS off.

He saw the cores as the were paralyzing and shutting down GLaDOS. But without the kill shot, GLaDOS would this whole thing over again.

Reid stood up with the help of his family.

"Morgan. Your gun. I need it." Reid said.

Morgan looked at his baby brother and saw determention. He gave his gun to him. Reid looked around the room and made his decision.

Reid made a portal on the floor in front of him and then a portal on the celieing in front of GLaDOS. He dove into the portal and came out the other firing the gun directly in the center of GLaDOS. He then made a portal on the floor and the wall and fell through.

GLaDOS let a robotic scream and exploded completely this time.

He stood up and urged his family to follow him. They did. Reid remembered when he was with GLaDOS he found an escape route in the old neighborhood.

They followed Reid and the next thing the knew they were outside. Reid smiled. GLaDOS was gone and he was free. He was with his family. He felt their arms around him enevoloping him into a big group hug.

His smile grew. He then gave into his exhaustion and collasped in their arms. He knew they'd take care of him.

**YAY! He's back with his family! Only one or two chapters left!**

**Until next time! Turret: LIKE THE POTATOE!**


	7. Gotta love my family

**A/N: Omg my fabulous readers! I'm so sorry it took this long for an update! So schools going good, home for the holidays, got great roommates! Love them to death! Lol. Grades are good, health is good. Uh let's see...got some new stories FanFic and Original coming out. So my doves be on the look out! *Timer dings* Whoop...scuse me a moment. *Leaves, comes back* Sorry about that, getting my baking done and watching a ton of Christmas movies. I'm watching A Flintstones Christmas Carol now, up next the Polar Express! Love the Polar Express! And my favorite of all time is A Year Without a Santa! Snow Miser's my bro! Anywho let's get going! When we last saw our hero, he defeated GLaDOS and is now back with family! Yay! Let's see what goes on.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by Aperture Labs**

**Gotta love my family**

Reid felt like he was floating. He was at peace. No cases, no UnSubs. But he was missing something. His family. Were they here with him?

There was a noise, a moan that came from him, and he tried to open his eyes but it was a little hard to. Everything felt so heavy. Then he heard something. A voice?

"Reid? Reid. Come on Pretty Boy wake up." The voice said. Morgan!

"Come on sweetie. Let's see those beautiful eyes." Another said. Garcia!

"Spence, wake up. Time to get up." JJ!

"No more slacking off Handsome. Time to wake up." Emily!

"Wake up Reid. You've been asleep long enough." Rossi!

"Come on son. It's time to join us again." Hotch!

Reid doubled his efforts to open his eyes. His eyes fluttered and then closed. With one last effort and more encouragement he opened his eyes. He looked around and found he was in the hospital.

"Hey look who came back to the land of the living." Morgan said smiling.

"Hey." He rasped.

JJ helped him sipped some water.

"How long have I've been out?" He asked.

"Three days." Hotch said.

"Wow. And what's my condition?" He asked.

"Well you're exhausted, you have some cuts and bruises but nothing too bad, and malnourished." Rossi said.

Reid nodded.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what my baby genius?" Garcia asked.

"For getting taken and worring you all." Reid said looking down and fiddling his fingers.

JJ stilled the fingers and lifted Reids chin up so they were looking eye to eye.

"Spence none of this was your fault. Yes we were worried, but that's because we're family and as the baby of that family we worry about you the most and feel the most overprotective." She said in motherly tone.

"She's right kid. Now go back to sleep. You're fighting to stay awake." Morgan said.

Reid looked down again.

"Go ahead Handsome, we'll be here when you wake up again." Emily assured.

Reid smiled at his family and they returned it.

He went back to sleep.

A few days later

Reid was released from the hospital and the team was being overprotective. Checking in on him every 5 minutes, Garcia and Morgan shadowing him. The girls making sure he was comfortable, the guys making sure he wasn't over working himself.

'Gotta love my family.' Reid thought.

Reid smiled at the 'family' picture on his desk and got back to work.

It felt nice to be home.

**Awww! Twas a nice chapter don'tcha think?**

**Until next time! Potatoooooooooooooooo!**


	8. Epilouge

**A/N: So you guys last chapter! It's over! Unless you wish to see a sequal. Let me know!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by melting snowmen**

**Epilouge**

Aperture Science Lab

GLaDOS was finally shut down. The lab was able to function properly and run good, clean tests again.

The cores had a good mutual relationship with the new subjects and scientist.

One scientist. Young, not a whole lot of exprience yet found the dismembered GLaDOS and took the parts.

He rebilt her and thought she would be good but she went bad again.

GLaDOS was thought to be shut down and was now back and hell bent.

**Uh Oh! Doesn't sound good. So my fab readers! Up to you! Sequal or no?**

**Until the next adventure!**


End file.
